Episode 4: A Voice in the Night
Republic City Councilman Tarrlok proposes to create a task force in order to capture Amon. Although Tenzin believes Tarrlok is doing this for selfish reasons,and expresses them the rest of the Council overrules Tenzin and allows him to head the task force. Tarrlok tries to flatter Korra into joining his task force, but to his, and Tenzins' surprise, she refuses, claiming that she was not yet ready to face Amon and needed to focus on her Air-bending training. When Tarrlok tried to reason with her, she flatly refused. Tarrlok left Air Temple Island, but not before saying that he wouldn't give up on her. Meanwhile, Mako develops a romantic relationship with Asami Sato,who is daughter to the wealthy Hiroshi Sato, owner of Future Industries. He agrees to sponsor the Fire Ferrets so they can continue to play in the competition. Korra tries to hide the fact that she is jealous of Mako's new relationship, but ultimately fails. After several gifts, and equal amounts of refusals, Tarrlok invites her and several high-end figures to a gala in her honor. Cautiously, Korra and Tenzin attend the party and receives the news that the Fire Ferrets are back in the Tournament. Tarrlok calls on Korra to answer questions from the paparrazzi, and it quickly becomes apparent that this was his grand scheme to get the young and rash Avatar to join his task force. Feeling the pressure from the paparrazzi, Korra acts rashly, and agrees to join. After some success in the task force in apprehending Equalist members and recruits, Korra becomes arrogant and publicly challenges Amon to a one-on-one battle, on Avatar Memorial Island, at midnight. Korra insists that she goes alone, despite warnings from Tenzin, and Tarrlok to reconsider and take a team of back-up in case things go south. Korra boards a boat, and Water-bends her way to the island. Korra waits at the Statue of Avatar Aang's feet, and waits for her nemisis to arrive. When Midnight comes and goes, Korra assumes that Amon got cold feet and decided not to come. As she is about to leave the island, Korra is swiftly captured by a team of Equalists and brought into the temple that the huge statue stood upon. Inside, Korra quickly breaks free from her bonds and uses a combination of Earth and Fire-bending to fight her opponents. Her opposition quickly overpowers her however, and blocks her ability to bend. Supported by two Equalist grunts, Korra watches as Amon steps out of the shadows, and tells her that he has "accepted her invitation". Restrained and helpless, Korra can only watch as Amon scolds her for her foolery and moves as if to take her bending. Amon neglects to do so however, claiming that if he took her bending too soon, her "untimely demise" would only serve as a martyr for the benders of the world to rise up against him, something he claims that the Equalists are not yet strong enough to handle. Amon terminates her relief by saying that he was simply 'saving her for last', Promising that once he had cleansed the world, she would get her glorious match, and that he would destroy her. With that haunting message, Amon swiflty knocks her out, and he and his team of Equalists leave the island unseen. Korra experiences visions of various times in her past life as Aang, and even sees what he looked like. As she regains consciousness, she sees a figure running towards her, calling her name in urgency. Mistaking the person for Aang, she addresses him as such, only for it to be revealed as Tenzin. When he questioned her if Amon took her bending, Korra denied it. Korra quickly breaks down and cries, saying that she was terrified by Amon. Tenzin embraces her saying that accepting your fears is the first step to mastering them.